Shean's Curse
by Purplewolfy
Summary: Not good at summeries, and I'm new here so bear with me. Shean is a friendly hedgehog and has many friends. But he has a deep dark secret. He's a werehog. He does tell his friends but complecation come up, and why is Eggman here? Please check it out.
1. Chapter 1

Shean's Curse  
>Chapter 1: Introduction.<br>My name's Shean. Shean the Hedgehog. I'm an anthro hedgehog which means I have a human appearance but I'm not human. I walk on two legs, I wear clothing, and I do have manners. We anthros act human but we're still animals. I consider myself more feral than most anthros. See I may look harmless. I'm a 4 ft. 5. 15 year old dark brown hedgehog with red strips on my quills, I have bangs on the right side of my face that has a sort of red thunder bolt running through it. I wear a black short sleeved shirt with the moon on it, gray pants, white glove (like what most antros wear), and red and black shoes. See I look harmless but I'm really a monster. You see, during full moon nights I become a beast. A werehog is what most people would call it. It's like a werewolf, but since I'm a hedgehog it's called a wereHOG. See there is a difference.  
>Anyway, ya I might look all big and scary but I'm really not. I can still control my actions, but sometimes I do lose it when I'm enraged, but most of the time I'm in control. But I don't feel safe around others. That's the only reason why I haven't told them about it. I really don't want them to fear me. They are always there for me but what would they think of me? Well I really don't want to know because lucky for me it's another full moon. Wippy! Not. I hate turning into my beast half. All it causes me is pain and suffering. Every full moon is the same thing. Excruciating pain that feels like it will never end. The shift actually takes about a minute or two, but it feels like an eternity.<br>? :Hey Shean, were are you dude!  
>I know that voice. It's my best friend, Henry the hedgehog.<br>Me: I'm over here Henry!  
>In a few minutes I see my blue buddy. He's wearing his usual black pointed choker around his neck. He also has his gray hoodie, black pants and blue sneakers. His fur is a dark blue and his quills and bangs are white tipped. His canines are way longer than most mobians (they're what we call ourselves since we like on planet Mobius not Earth), they're even longer than mine. He also has a very pale muzzle. Actually it's paler than any other antros' muzzle. He might look menacing with his blood red eyes but he's really nice and very shy. Now some of you people out there might have an idea of what he really is. He's a vamphog or vampire, whichever way floats your boat. He actually knows my secret and I know his. He doesn't go around biting people, actually he hypnotizes them. But he doesn't take enough to kill them, just enough to fill him.<br>Henry: Hey how's it going?  
>Me: Not so good, I'm starting not to feel good.<br>Henry: Well how 'bout we see the others? Maybe that will chear you up a bit.  
>Me: … Okay fine, I'll go.<br>Henry: And maybe while we're there we could tell them about ….. well… you know.  
>I thought about it and it didn't go well for me. THEY CAN'T KNOW.<br>Me: Nice try but the answer is still "no".  
>Henry: C'mon Shean, they're your friends, they need to know. Look I trusted them with my secret and I'm just fine.<br>Me: Fine? FINE! Shadow was about to kill you if it wasn't for Bea! You would have died and he still doesn't fully trust you! You know why? Because he thinks you're some mindless monster!  
>Henry winced at what I said and I regretted what I said. I didn't mean to upset him. I just got angry and lost control. Stupid curse.<br>Me: I-I'm sorry Henry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just….lost it for a minute there.  
>Henry: It's okay. I know it happens. Especially with the full moon and all.<br>Me: It's just that….what if they wouldn't trust me again and abandon me? I was already abandoned once because of this curse and I don't want that to happen again.  
>My family left me one day because they couldn't put up with me. And they thought that since I was bigger than my little brother, David, that I was going to hurt him or worse kill him.<br>Henry: I know you don't want to feel that again but you have to tell them at one point, or they might find out the hard way.  
>Me: You're right Henry but just give me a little time to think this through.<br>Henry: Okay I can respect that. But c'mon I'm bored here. Let's go find the others.  
>Me: Sure dude, let's go.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The gang.  
>We found our friends at Station Square Park. Well most of them. Bea, Quiqui, Shadow, and Sonic weren't there. Bianca the wolf, Valerie the dog, Steve the fox, Susan the cat, Drought the hedgehog, Blizzard the hedgehog, Henry's non vampire sister, Sky the hedgehog, and my girlfriend Teresa the rabbit were there though. They greeted us as we came; Bianca and Valerie were being the loudest. They always are. Now I have to tell you what they look like. Okay…<br>Bianca is a purple wolf with a long bushy tail and glasses. She doesn't wear gloves, but she does wear a plaid shirt, blue jeans, and red converse. She wears hear long blue hair out, but does wear a white head band.  
>Valerie is a white dog with a long bushy tail. She sometimes wears gloves and today she did. She has long brown hair, and wears a colorful scarf, a red sprite shirt, gray jeans and black converse. She also wears glasses.<br>Steve is a red fox with bangs that slightly covers his eyes. He doesn't wear anything except for his gloves, socks and shoes. Most male mobians don't wear anything because of the fur on us. It covers our bodies very well.  
>Susan is a peach color cat, with black hair. She wears a shirt that shows her chest a bit and black tights with her black ballet shoes. She is actually Steve's girlfriend.<br>Drought and Blizzard are actually twins. The difference is that Blizzard is blue and Drought is red. Their quills are tipped with a brighter shade of their color. They both have one long bang that covers the middle of their faces. Blizzard is older but Drought is a lot more vicious than Blizzard. They also don't wear anything, just their gloves, socks and shoes.  
>Shy is a sky blue hedgehog. Her quills are brushed down so it looks like hair. She wears a dark blue shirt and black jeans. She's not a vampire because she was not bitten. Henry was bitten. They actually left their parents because they acted like Henry was an animal and not their son. We both have sad lives. At least he has his sister; I don't even know where my bro. is.<br>Teresa is the most beautiful rabbit I have ever seen. Her long ears are brush to the back of her head so it doesn't hide her gorgeous peach color face. She has brown rings around her eyes and a wears a black shirt that doesn't have the right sleeve and blue jeans. She has with sneakers. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve her because of my curse. I'm always careful with her because I'm much stronger than her and I could snap her like a twig with my supernatural strength.  
>Bianca: Hey you two, how's it going?<br>Henry: H-hey Bianca, good you?  
>It was a little known fact that Henry has feelings for the purple wolf. She was the one that he went to talk about his curse, besides Sky. She is very sympatric about other people's feelings, but she's pretty oblivious about his crush on her.<br>Me: Hey Bianca.  
>Bianca: Hola Shean.<br>Everyone came up to us just to say hi. We started talking until, two of us got bored. And those two were Bianca and Valerie. So we just started watching them being them random and stupid selves.  
>Bianca: DON'T YOU WANT TA MANGO, MANGO? DON'T YOU WANT TA MANGO, MANGO?<br>Valerie: HOW DO YOU DO THE MANGO?  
>Bianca: Like this.<br>She started dancing around in circles. Soon we all started dancing. People were staring but we didn't care. We were having too much fun to care. Then I noticed that it was starting to get dark. I checked my time on my phone and realized it was 6:54 p.m.  
>Me: OH SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA! I have to go.<br>We all said our goodbyes and then I ran to my house. I don't like to be out when I shift. Who knows who could find me like that?  
>I waited till I saw the moon starting to rise. As it rose I felt a bit dizzy and nauseas. My bedroom started spinning and then I felt a headache beginning to form in my head. Once the moon was fully in the sky, my body started shacking uncontrollably. My headache got worst until it felt like my head was going to split open. I looked at my hand and realized that I didn't take off any of my clothes. So I quickly did. After I did my hands began to swell up and claws began to take form. The same was happening to my feet. My fur grew out long and shaggy, and it changed to a dark red instead of the usual brown. My arms and legs began to swell up also. My bulk was bigger than it usually is and I grew to be about 8ft. tall. I also felt my ears grow and when I looked in the mirror it was longer and pointier. I felt my teeth and muzzle grow. They burn as they grew. My now larger and shaper teeth took a lot of room in my mouth, it felt very uncomfortable. My chest pushed out and I could hear my bones creak as they rearranged themselves with my now acute hearing. My quills grew, actually they looked liked clumps of fur now, and each clump ended with a white tip. Then a grumbling form in my throat and traveled to my mouth. I opened it and howled. The pain left as I howled. It's weird that I could make that noise. I fell lucky that I could still talk in this form, but it came out as a growling sort of sound. I always hated being this beast. It looks nothing like me. I look like a monster like this. I started growling as I continued to think. Why should I have to bear this curse? Why can't someone else have this curse? Wait! I can't think that, that so selfish of me. I stopped growling. I can't lose my temper; I don't want to hurt anyone. I looked outside my window and yawned, which showed all my menacing teeth. I should just get some sleep. It's been a long day. I hopped on my now very small bed and circle around it to get comfy. I lie down and fell asleep.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3 Attacks.  
>I was sleeping soundly when I heard something like a plane. I opened my eyes and looked around my room. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then what woke me up? I sniffed the air and I smelled gasoline and metal. What is that? Then the sound got closer and closer until it sound like whatever was making that sound was just outside my house. Then something crashed into my room. Dust formed and it made it hard to see and my coughing wasn't helping either.<br>Me: What *cough, cough* what's going on?  
>?: Ho, ho, ho, ho! So… we meet again, Shean the Hedgehog.<br>ME: EEGMAN! What are YOU doing here?  
>Eggman: Well my furry friend I-I… What happened t-to y-you?<br>He was obviously talking about my werehog form. Of course I never told him! He's my enemy!  
>Me: That doesn't concern you. Now what are you doing here?<br>Eggman: Amazing! You're still in control of your actions. Maybe I can use your brute force instead.  
>Me: What are you talking about? Answer my questions!<br>Eggman: Well if you must know, I came here to kidnap you. But considering the situation, you might be of use to me yet! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!  
>Me: You can't control me even if you tried.<br>On the inside I was actually very scared. How knows what I could do under his control? Especially like this. I could seriously hurt someone.  
>Eggman: Oh don't worry. I'm sure I could think of something. In the mean time… ROBOTS! Attack this … um … beast.<br>They started to approach me and I felt my mind slip away…  
>Bianca's Pov:<br>I was not able to sleep. I don't feel safe in my own room. I feel like my roommate will leave me like how my brother did. I'm 14 years old and living with my best friend: Valerie. I lost my family. My parents were murdered and my brother left me. Valerie wanted to move in with me because she said that it's better if I had some company. I was glad but I'm still lonely. As I thought to myself I suddenly heard this mournful howl. A howl that sounds like a wolf. I should know, I am one. But this howl sound feral. This creature was anger and yet afraid. Something is wrong and I could feel it. So I ran to the source of the noise. As I got closer I heard other sounds. Crunching metal, growls and more howls, and a very familiar laugh.  
>?: Ho, ho, ho! Attack! He's weakening.<br>Eggman? What's he doing here? Didn't Sonic knock him into next week? And what's weakening? Maybe it's that creator that I heard. But why is Eggman attacking it? Oww... Too many questions. Maybe I should just see for myself.  
>I reached were the noise was coming from and I froze. It was coming from Shean's house. Wait why are they here? Maybe Shean knows. So I call out for him.<br>Me: Shean! Shean? Where are you?  
>I looked around and I couldn't see him. Eggman turned around and saw me. DAMN! Why did I do that? I'm so stupid!<br>Eggman: Oh! Look what we have here. Oh Shean! One of your little friends is here.  
>Then I saw it. It was huge, like about 8ft. tall with bulky muscles, sharp claws and teeth and big blood red eyes. The eyes look angry. Then it softens when it saw me. What the hell? I was pondering this when a metallic hand grabbed me. I screeched more out of fright than pain. This thing came out of nowhere. Then I heard growling and I turned my head toward the beast. It was angry again. Wait… for some reason I feel like I know it. Its appearance does look familiar.<br>Shean: LET HER GO!  
>What the hell? This beast sounds like… NO! It can't be! But…<br>Me: S-shean?  
>He nodded his head and gave me a sad look, and then he turned to Eggman and growled at him.<br>Eggman: Wait. Are you telling me he never told you dear girl?  
>Me: I have a name you know. Use it!<br>I was getting angry with him. Maybe if I use my electric powers I could short circuit this bot.  
>Eggman: I'll take that as a "no". I guess your so called "friend" doesn't trust you or anyone.<br>Me: Will you SHUT UP already!  
>Eggman: Touchy maybe I should teach you some manners.<br>I was get annoyed by him. So I decided to make this bot explode. I channeled my energy and made it circle around me. The bot exploded and sent me flying.  
>Me: THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!<br>I thought that I was going to die. But then I hit something. Something muscular but soft and furry. I opened my eyes and saw that Shean caught me.  
>Me: Thanks Shean.<br>Shean: No problem. But next time don't make the bots explode.  
>Me: No promises.<br>He snorted at my comment. Hey, it's who I am. He set me down gently, and I turned towards Eggman.  
>Me: So, what's Eggy here want now?<br>Shean: He wants to control me, use me if you will.  
>I electrified my hand I glared at Eggman.<br>Me: Well, if it's a fight he wants, then a fight he gets.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4 Fights!  
>Shean's Pov.<br>I've never seen Bianca like this. She seems so serious and so not like her. She isn't the same happy girl that I hang out with earlier. Her eyes were full of rage and she was growling like an angry animal. Then she lunged with her claws out and teeth bare. I sometimes forget that she is a wolf. She doesn't usually act like one. I followed her and lung at Eggman too. But one of his robots knocked into me and I fell on my side… hard. I got up and look towards the bot that knocked me down. To my surprise, it was Metal Sonic. What's he doing here? Shouldn't he be at Eggman's base doing chores or something?  
>Metal Sonic: Shean the hedgehog, my master needs you. You will stand down or I will have to use force.<br>Me: Ya right I'm going to stand down you hunk of tin!  
>MS: Then you left me no choice but to attack.<br>His hand shift into a gun and pointed at me. I dodged it and landed behind him. I was about to bunch him but he turned around and blasted me. I flew in the air but I did a flip and landed and all fours. Still on fours, I charged him and slashed my claws against his metal haul. Then I upper cupped him and send him flying through the air. I was going to punch him when he landed but he turned on his rocket shoes and flew strait for me. I jumped out of the way, but he did a u-turn in the air and blasted me on my back. The blast sent me through one of the walls of my house. Damnit! How can you defeat a super- powered robot? Then I got an idea. WATER! Maybe if a blast him with water I could short circuit him .It's worth a try. I ran outside in my front lawn and took the hose. When I turned around he was right behind me. So I aimed the hose and fired it. Sure enough he short circuited when the water touched him. He fell to the ground and I howled in victory. I hope that Bianca was able to take down Eggman.  
>Bianca Pov.<br>I attacked Eggman with everything I had, which was basically my hands, teeth and powers. It wasn't hard actually; I just had to dodge all of his attacks and attack when he left himself open. It took 3 to 4 minutes top.  
>Eggman: CURSE YOU WOLF!<br>Me: Again… I HAVE A NAME! USE IT!  
>He ignored me and just left. I hate that dude. I swear it's like he doesn't have his own life .Just then I heard a howl of pure joy. I guess Shean finished of Metal. Now we can talk. I walk towards the sound of the howl and found Shean looking happy as ever. Maybe I can surprise him. So, as quietly as I can, I walked towards him. I guess I wasn't quite enough because his ears perked up and he turned around.<br>Me: Aww… I was trying to scare you.  
>Shean: Well normally you could but with me sensitive ears I could easily hear you.<br>Me: Damn your now sensitive ears!  
>He started laughing and I joined along. But then I remembered that I needed to talk to him. So I quickly became serious.<br>Me: Shean… we need to talk.  
>Shean's Pov.<br>All of a sudden she became serious again.  
>Me: Talk? Talk about what exactly?<br>Bianca: Shean the Hedgehog! You know very well what I want to talk about.  
>I was hoping she wouldn't bring this up. I don't think she would understand why I didn't tell anyone (exempt Henry) about my curse.<br>Me: Umm… well…uhh…  
>Bianca: I thought that we were friends Shean. All of us. Why couldn't you tell us?<br>Me: I-I umm… well you see…  
>Bianca: I thought you trusted us Shean. But I guess I thought wrong.<br>She had sad eyes as she turned away from me. I couldn't bear to make the happiest person I know sad.  
>Me: Bianca! Wait!<br>She stopped but she didn't face me.  
>Me: I didn't tell you guys because I thought you wouldn't accept me as I am. I thought you would turn me down and a-abandon me. I don't want to get abandon… not again…<br>I was starting to whimper like a dog. I was about to leave but something wrapped around my waist. I looked down and saw Bianca's face tearing up and smiling at me.  
>Bianca: Shean… we're your friends. Why would we abandon you?<br>Me: Be-because of my curse. Who would trust a beast like me?  
>Bianca: Well for one me and Teresa makes two.<br>Me: And Henry makes three 'cause he already knows. And I didn't want to tell no one because I thought that what happened to Henry would happen to me.  
>Bianca: Well I Shadow does try to kill you I will do my best to stop him and so will Henry.<br>We stayed like that until I looked faced to face with her and spoke.  
>Me: Thank you Bianca and I will tell them.<br>Bianca: I knew you would.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The truth comes out.  
>Shean's Pov.<br>Well, it's the next morning and I'm back to my old self. Bianca keeps telling me that I should tell everyone. But I'm scared of what's going to happen after I tell them. Will they accept me or will they try to kill me? I didn't realize that I was saying these things out loud until Bianca pointed it out.  
>Bianca: They're not going to kill you. But at least you're looking partly in the bright side.<br>Me: That little cup of yours is always half full, right?  
>Bianca: Yes it is so that means that I see the world as a beautiful thing, and that I try to see the good in everything.<br>Me: Try? What do you mean by "try"?  
>Bianca: I can't see the good in Eggman. And I don't think I want to try. But I did when I first meet him and I couldn't see it.<br>Me: Amen to that.  
>Bianca: But anyway back to what we were talking about, when you do tell them, Henry and I will be there to back you up.<br>Me: Thanks Bianca. You know what, I will tell them. But I need to find Henry.  
>Bianca: Don't you have a cell phone?<br>Me: Yes.  
>Bianca: Then use it.<br>Me: Okay fine.  
>*one phone call later*<br>I called Henry and he said he will back me up. Now we have to have the group together. Bianca called everyone to meet up at the park. They agreed and now we're headed right there. But now I'm having doubts and I don't want to do this anymore. Maybe I can sneak myself out of this. But Bianca and Henry want me to do this, and they already called everyone, so no turning back.  
>When we got there, everyone was there. So it's now or never.<br>Henry: Hey! Everyone! Listen up! My best bud Shean here wants to tell you something!  
>Well everyone was there, but you might not know Bea, Quiqui, Shadow and Sonic. Well you might know Shadow and Sonic, but Bea and Quiqui might be unfamiliar. Okay:<br>Bea is a light blue, female hedgecat. She has quills and at the end of each one is tipped with a darker blue. She has long, black hair, yellow eyes, blue claws, a bushy cat tail, black gloves that don't cover her fingers, a blue and white turtle neck stripped shirt, gray jeans, and blue sneakers.  
>Quiqui is Bea's older brother. He too is a hedgecat, but he's a brown color. Like Bea he has quills, but the tips are red. His tail isn't very bushy, it's like a tom cat's tail. He has short black hair, dark red eyes, a dark blue plaid shirt, black pants, and red shoes. He doesn't wear gloves, and his claws are a red color.<br>Me: Okay… um guys… I'm a-a… werewolf…  
>Everyone looked like they didn't believe me and I just looked down at my feet. Before they began to laugh, Bianca stepped in.<br>Bianca: Guys! He's not joking! Last night I was able to see his werewolf form.  
>Henry: Ya! And I have seen him transform into his werewolf form.<br>Everyone was quiet, some had scared looks on their faces and some looked like they were just…thinking. Then suddenly someone spoke up.  
>Teresa: Well even though you say you're a werewolf, I still think of you as my boyfriend.<br>Bea: Ya, I don't care what you are; I'm still your friend.  
>Blizzard: As long as you don't eat anyone, I can still trust you.<br>One by one everyone spoke up and accepted me. But Shadow… he's a different story.  
>Shadow: How do we know that you won't attack us? How do we know you won't go on a rampage through the city and kill everyone there!<br>Bianca: Because, Shadow, I wouldn't be here talking to you if Shean did go on a rampage! I was with him last night when he was in his werewolf form!  
>Shadow: Maybe he wanted to attack you! Maybe he does want to eat us!<br>Bianca: Then he's doing a pretty good job covering it up! Now… SHUT UP BEFORE I ELECTRICUT YOU, YOU DUMBASS!  
>While Bianca said that her hands were beginning to spark up. That got Shadow to shut it. Bianca use force if she has to, no matter whom it is.<br>Me: At least almost everyone trusts me still.  
>Drought: Just so things aren't clear; you're not going to eat us… right?<br>All (except Shadow): DROUGHT!  
>Drought: I'm only kidding!<br>Blizzard: No one likes your sense of humor Drought.  
>Drought: Oh! And yours is better, brother?<br>Blizzard: I'm not saying that, little brother. I'm just saying that your jokes STINK!  
>Drought: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME LITTLE! I'M MUCH MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU!<br>Blizzard: So what? You're still younger than me.  
>Drought: WHILE I OUGHT TO BURN YOU TO A CRISP.<br>Blizzard: AND I COULD FREEZE YOU TO DEATH AN-  
>Steve: GUYS STOP FIGHTING! You can end up hurting others if you use your powers like this!<br>Oh! Did I mention that Drought has fire powers and Blizzard has ice powers? No… oh, sorry. Must have slipped my mind.  
>Anyway, Drought and Blizzard calmed down, but they still mumbled some colorful words under their breaths. Who knew Blizzard had those words in his vocabulary. I guess being with Drought expanded it.<br>Me: Anyway, does anyone knows what time it is?  
>Quiqui: It's about 4:30. Why?<br>I sighed in relief. I still have about two hours left before my shift.  
>Me: Nothing I just needed to know.<br>Susan: So what do we do now?  
>Valerie: We should go to Twinkle Park!<br>Sky: That actually isn't a bad idea.  
>Sonic: Then let's go. It's boring here anyway.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Thoughts  
>Blizzard's Pov.<br>I hate my brother. Always thinking he's better just because his powers are stronger. At least Valerie came up with the idea of going to Twinkle Park. I can get away from my brother as far as possible. Maybe I should talk to him. We're not the only people with problems. I wonder how long Shean's been a werewolf, and how he became one. Maybe I should ask him, but later on. He might not want to talk about right now.  
>Sky: Hey Blizzard?<br>Me: What?  
>Sky: Well…um… You shouldn't let your brother get you down… um…<br>Me: Don't worry I'm not, I'm just… confused.  
>Sky: What do you mean?<br>Me: I mean about Shean. Why did he choose now to tell us? Why not earlier?  
>Sky: Well maybe he had a good reason not to tell us. Especially after what happened when my brother told you guys he's a vampire.<br>Me: So you think he was…afraid to tell us?  
>Sky: Maybe he was. Who knows?<br>Me: Well for one he does, but I have the feeling that he doesn't want to talk about it anymore.  
>Sky: I could ask my brother. He and Shean are very close.<br>Me: Ya, I guess you're right.  
>Drought's Pov.<br>I hate my brother. I should be the one that was older. Why is he older? I'm more powerful, especially against him, he's weak and insignificant. But… he is my brother. I shouldn't get mad at him that was in his control. But how he says it irks me.  
>Quiqui: Hey, Drought. Are you alright?<br>Me: Ya…  
>Quiqui: You know you shouldn't be mad at your brother; he is your only family now, just like me and Bea.<br>Drought: I know but sometimes he annoys me to no means, and it makes me very angry.  
>Quiqui: I know how you feel. Bea sometimes annoys me to, but I try not to get angry. I know what would happen if I do…<br>What Quiqui is referring to is the time when he attacked his sister, because he was angry. He felt so angry and ashamed with himself about that when he was able to take control of himself. He wouldn't even go near her because of it. She forgave him, but he wouldn't forgive himself for hurting his little sister. And something like that could happen to me and Blizzard. I don't really want to hurt him. He is the only family member I have left and I don't want to ruin that.  
>Drought: Well that's in the past and all we can do is learn from it.<br>Quiqui: Ya, we have to look forwards not backwards.  
>The day went by and soon we left Twinkle Park. I didn't want to be near Blizzard until I know things cool down between us. Shean's is kind of jumpy. I guess it's this werewolf business. It is kind of late. I wonder if he's going to shift. I can see the moon rising now…<br>Shean's Pov.  
>It's later than I wanted it to be. I knew I should have left earlier, now they're going to see. I don't want them to SEE me change; it was hard enough to tell them. My body started to ach and my head was pounding. It was getting harder for me to breath, every breathe I took made my chest hurt. I was beginning to grow. A hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked to see who it was. Teresa.<br>Teresa: Calm down Shean. It's going to be all right.  
>I know it would be, but I felt better when she said it. Then more pain over took me. I fell to my knees and hands. I saw my hands growing inside my gloves and also my nails were growing. The same was happening with my feet. My shoes and gloves were tightening more and more, until they burst of my hands and feet. My friends gasped (well Henry didn't, but Bianca did because this was the first time she seen me transform) when it happened. Then next I notice was my fur. It was turning into a dark red and growing shaggier by the second and my quills grew and now looked like clumps of fur with white tips. My ears grew and curved back, making it look like horns. I felt my gums burn as the teeth began to grow and sharpen. My arms and legs began to swell up as the muscle grew. My clothes were beginning to tear as my body grew larger. They ripped right of because they couldn't hold my growing body anymore. My muzzle burned as it grew. At least my teeth had a bit more room now. Then I began to have the feeling to howl. I didn't want to but I had to do it. So I did.<br>I frighten most of my friends with my howl. The pain went away after I let the howl out. I was so tired that I collapsed on the ground, my consciences slipped away…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Eggman?  
>Henry's Pov.<br>Wow… He just…Fainted… That's never happened before, well not often, but still, it was much unexpected.  
>Valerie: Wow, did not see that coming.<br>Bianca: Shut up Valerie, who knows, maybe that's very painful.  
>Me: Well we have to get him back to his house.<br>Bianca: Did I forget to mention that his house was destroyed… by Eggman?  
>Me: WHAT!<br>Bianca: Ya, sorry…  
>Me: Well… maybe he can stay with me and Sky. If that's okay with you sis.<br>Sky: Ya, he can stay with us.  
>?: Or he can come with me!<br>We all turned our heads and found someone we didn't want to see. Eggman.  
>Sonic and Shadow: Eggman!<br>Eggman: Ho, ho, ho! I'll be taking him. Decoe! Bocoe! Take Shean the hedgehog.  
>Decoe and Bocoe: Yes doctor.<br>Those two robots are so annoying. Well at least this might end fast enough. Sonic decided to take them, not like anyone cared. He ran around them, fast enough that all you saw was a blue light circling them.  
>Decoe: Stop you pest!<br>Bocoe: Ya! Stop!  
>Sonic: You guys are boring. Isn't there anyone else I can fight?<br>Decoe: Aren't we good enough for you?  
>Sonic: Umm… No you're not.<br>Eggman: O.k. Decoe, Bocoe, come here.  
>Decoe and Bocoe: Yes doctor.<br>Sonic: Hey! Where do you think you're going?  
>Eggman: You won Sonic. I'll be taking my leave.<br>Well that's odd. Why did he stop? I thought he wanted to get Shean. I guess he didn't want him anymore. Then I heard one of the girls scream.  
>Teresa: OH MY GOSH! SHEAN'S GONE!<br>I looked at the spot where Shean was laying, and sure enough he was gone.  
>Me: OH MAN! Eggman must have got him. But how?<br>Blizzard: He must have swiped him when we weren't looking.  
>Valerie: Well we have to save him!<br>Everyone: Right!  
>Me: Sonic, Shadow. Go ahead of us and stop him.<br>Sonic and Shadow nodded their heads and took off.  
>Me: Everyone lets follow them. They might need back up.<br>They all nodded and began to follow them. I sprouted my wings (what? I'm a vampire, remember?) and took of behind them. I hope we catch up to them before Eggman makes it to his base.  
>Dr. Eggman's Pov.<br>They might have noticed that I took him by now. But I can just see my base. I could make it, and if I can't, I will just have to distract them.  
>Bocoe: Doctor, what will happen if they find us?<br>Me: I just make a distraction, Metal Sonic.  
>Metal: Yes doctor?<br>Me: If one of those brats catch up, and they will most likely will, you use all the weapons that I have programmed in you.  
>Metal: With pleasure.<br>Sometime I wonder if not dismantling Metal was a good idea. I don't want him to try to take over the world again. But he is very useful and it cost me millions just to make him, dismantling him will be a waste of money.  
>Decoe: Doctor! Sonic and Shadow are gaining on us!<br>Eggman: Metal. Do as you were told and destroy them!  
>Metal: Yes doctor.<br>I hope he wouldn't fail me again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8 What the…?  
>Sonic's Pov.<br>Me: Well look who's joined the party.  
>Shadow: Can't you take this seriously, Faker?<br>Me: No not really. And you are the Faker here.  
>He grumbled under his breath. Guess I won this argument.<br>Metal: I will destroy you Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog.  
>Me: Ya, ya. Just get on with it. I'm trying to save someone here.<br>He didn't reply, but attacked. His chest cannon locked on both me and the Faker. Too bad I'm the fastest thing alive and Shadow is the second. I circled around him and spin-dashed his back, sending him flying. Shadow appeared in front of him and punched him. He teleported in front of him again and used chaos spear on him. I dashed in front of Metal again and kicked him. He was pretty badly beaten, but the bot never gave up that easily. He got up and used his speed. He blast us and spin-dashed us. Since he's made of metal, it kind of hurt, a lot. He didn't end there. He started using his metal claws to slash us, he got a few hits on me and Shadow. I had scratches on my torso and arms. Shadow used chaos spear again, but Metal used his black shield to deflect them. He started blasting us like crazy, and it was getting harder and harder to fight him. Shadow looked angry and he said two words that made me run for my life.  
>Shadow: CHAOS BLAST!<br>A red light blinded me, and when it cleared Metal Sonic was in pieces and Shadow was just standing as if nothing happened. I hate it when he does that. Then I noticed something… Eggman was nowhere in sight.  
>Me: Holy- (that's to colorful to show)! Eggman gave us the slip!<br>Shadow looked around and swore. I guess he didn't noticed that until now too.  
>Shadow: Now what do we do?<br>Me: Umm…  
>Then I heard footsteps behind us. I turned around and saw that the others finally caught up. Great, what do I tell them now. Henry came down and came up to me. Wow, I forgot he could fly.<br>Henry: What happened here?  
>Me: Umm… Well, you see…<br>Shadow: We lost him.  
>Henry: WHAT! How could you lose him?<br>Me: We were held back by Metal Sonic. We didn't notice they left until Shadow blew him up.  
>Bianca: Great. Now how do we save him?<br>Drought: Maybe we could spread out and try to find him.  
>Blizzard: Even if we do find them, how do we alert the others?<br>This stumped us for a while. How were we going to do this?  
>Teresa: We have to save him. The more time we waste, the closer Eggman is to his base. Then who knows what he would do to him.<br>Valerie: Then we should form teams and when we do find them, it would be easier to save him.  
>Sky: Wow. That's actually a great idea.<br>Valerie: Great! I call Bianca as part of my team.  
>Bianca: Fine.<br>Me: Great. So this is what we do. Valerie, Bianca, and Sky are one team. Steve, Drought and Blizzard are another. Susan, Teresa, and Bea are another. Quiqui, Henry, Shadow and I are the last. Any objections?  
>Everyone shocked their heads "no".<br>Me: Then split up and find him.  
>They all took of their separate ways and began the search. God, I hope we find them.<br>Eggman's Pov.  
>I finally made it back to my base. Now I can control this beast of a hedgehog, with my newest creation. I created this mind control device so that it could fit in his ear. I placed it there and turned it on. He sat up instantly.<br>Me: Shean, who am I?  
>Shean: You are my master, Dr. Eggman.<br>Me: Excellent. You will do as I say.  
>Shean: I will do as you say.<br>Me: You will destroy all your former friends and help me rule the world.  
>Shean: Yes master.<br>Eggman: Good. Mwhahahahahahahahahaaaaaa…..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Shean Attacks  
>Bianca's Pov.<br>Valerie, Sky and I searched for Eggman's base, but no such luck.  
>Me: We're never going to find him. It's hopeless!<br>Sky: Calm down Bianca. We'll find him.  
>Valerie: Ya! And besides, I'm a dog, I could sniff him out.<br>Me: I'm a wolf… b-but I'm not sure if my sense of smell is strong enough. But I'll try.  
>Sky: That's the spirit! Now sniff him out!<br>Valerie and I started to sniff the ground, and I picked up a familiar smell.  
>Me: Hey! I got something.<br>Sky: Then lead the way. Let's hope its Shean's.

About an hour or so I made it to where the scent was the strongest. Actually the only way I knew it was the location was that one: it was the only building around in miles, and two: it made contact with my head… Hard.  
>Me: Oww… Why is it always my head that gets hurt?<br>Valerie: You would have seen the wall if you were looking were you were going.  
>Me: Shut up! I was tracking the scent. And why didn't you warn me about it.<br>She just shrugged.  
>Sky: Let's just go in and find Shean.<br>Valerie and Me: Right!

It was dark. That's all I could say. Oh, and metallic. Ya that's it, dark and metallic. Typical of Dr. Eggman to make his own base with nothing but metal, I can see the reflection of my glowing yellow eyes in the wall, at least this place is clean, but I don't think anyone would like to eat of the floor here, maybe Eggman himself, but…  
>Anyway, so far we haven't found Shean, which is bad, but I'm still have the scent, which is good. Umm… we also haven't found any robots, I really thought that this place would be packed full of those things, I mean I'm not complaining but, still strange. Maybe this isn't Eggman's base? I really hope I'm not wrong, I'm praying that I'm not wrong.<br>Valerie: Bianca I think you were wrong about this.  
>Me: Ya, I was thinking the same thing.<p>

Eggman's Pov.  
>I've been watching these girls in my cameras for some time now and it's seems they are not sure if this is my base. Hmm… I should help them.<br>Me: Shean! Come here.  
>Shean: Yes, master?<br>Me: You see those girls over there?  
>Shean: Yes, master.<br>Me: Do you know who they are?  
>Shean: No, master.<br>Good that means he won't remember the rest of their stupid little group.  
>Me: Go, and kill them. I don't want you to fail me now. Think of this as a test of sorts.<br>Shean: As you wish, master.  
>Me: Good. Mwhahahahahahahahahaaaaa…<p>

Bianca's Pov.  
>We've been here for a good thirty minutes or so and we still haven't seen Shean or Eggman, and this place is giving me the creeps.<br>Me: Guys? I think we should go and look somewhere else.  
>Sky: I agree let's turn back.<br>Valerie: O.K… umm… How do we get out, Bianca?  
>Me: Me? How should I know?<br>Valerie: Because you were the one who lead us here.  
>Me: All I did was, follow the scent, I don't know how to UN follow it!<br>Valerie: Great! Now we're lost in this stupid place because of YOU!  
>Me: Well maybe you could TRY to be useful, and find a way to get out!<br>Valerie: WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
>Me: YOU HEARD ME GO-<br>Sky: SHUT UP… and listen.  
>I did what she said and I heard… something scraping against metal. It was getting louder and louder.<br>Me: What is that?  
>Valerie: I don't know…<br>Sky: Maybe we should follow the sound.  
>Me: Okay! Let's-a go!<br>Valerie: What the hell?  
>Me: What? I was trying to sound like Mario.<br>Valerie: Oh! Can I be Luigi?  
>Me: Okay!<br>Valerie: Okay dokey! (Is that how you spell it?)  
>Sky: You guys are weird.<br>Valerie and Me: Fredfredbuger, yes!  
>It wasn't long until we found the source of the scraping sound.<br>Sky: Shean? Is that you?  
>Me: Oh thank God, we found you!<br>Valerie: Ya! Now let's go before Eggman finds us.  
>He didn't move.<br>Me: Shean? Hello? Are you there?  
>Sky: Shean this is not funny. Let's GO!<br>He still wouldn't move.  
>Valerie: Okay fine. You won't move by yourself, well then I'll make you.<br>She went over to him and was about to pull him when he suddenly grabbed her by her neck.  
>Sky: Shean! What are you doing!<br>Me: Let her go… NOW!  
>He did listen, but instead of letting her go, he throws her and she hit a wall with a loud, BANG!<br>Now I'm furious. I don't care he's my friend. He's going to pay.  
>Me: No one and I mean no one does that to my best friend and gets away with it!<br>My hands were sparking, and suddenly I wasn't that happy go lucky girl anymore, no. I was a beast who wanted to rip his heart out.  
>Me: Sky, you get yourself and Valerie to a safe place. I'll handle this.<br>She just nodded her head "yes", went over to Valerie (who by the way was unconscious) and left. Now I was alone with Shean. I looked at him, and he stared back, and that's when I knew, it was on.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap. 10 Bianca vs. Shean  
>Shean took the chance to attack me first, but I was fast enough to doge it. But he kept going and cracked the spot where I was. He's not playing around, well guess I really have to hurt him. He looked to where I was and growled, showing his razor sharp teeth. I growled too, and showed off my own fangs, but they're not as big as his. I charged my hand and sent a bolt of lightning directly at him. He didn't move fast enough and was shot with the bolt. It paralyzed him for a minute, just enough to attack him again. I elongated my claws and ran to him. I swung my hand and slashed his face. Them I bit him and punched him, his blood leaving a bad taste in my mouth. He got up and charged at me, this time I wasn't able to doge it quick enough. His claws ripped my skin from my face, leaving five deep gashes. I was able to collect my composer, and saw him licking the blood off his paw. I was starting to lose my temper, and if I do that then I might end up killing him. I don't want to do that.<br>So instead I just kept on attacking him the way I do. I slashed and blasted him and he bit, slashed and pounced, until he got the upper hand. I was going to punch him, but he grabs my hand. I was going to use the other, but he gabbed me in the gut. Blood splattered everywhere, and it was getting harder and harder for me to breath. He dropped me on the ground, and smiled at me. I was gagging on my blood and was starting to black out. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake. I knew that I was going to die if I don't do anything soon. But I was in too much pain to move, so I just lay there, waiting for Shean to take my life. At least I was going to see my parents soon.  
>But then I heard someone scream out. It was hard but I was able to hear a male's voice.<br>?: Leave the girl alone Shean!  
>I saw a shadow jump on top of Shean, and started to fight him. I desperately tried to get up and stop them, but I was too weak to move. The last thing I saw was the shadow beating Shean to a pulp…<p>

? Pov.  
>That girl is in really bad shape. If I don't stop Shean now, she might die. Why is Shean doing this?<br>?: Mwhahahahahahahahahaaaaa…  
>What the? What is that? A hole opened up from the roof and a very obese man came out on a floating chair.<br>Dr. Eggman: And who might you be?  
>?: My name's David the hedgehog and I'm taking my brother back with me.<br>Eggman: I didn't know Shean had a brother.  
>David: We were separated when I was 5 years old.<br>Eggman: Well than do you have the same ability as Shean here?  
>David: I think you can answer that. I'll give you a clue, the moon's out and I'm still look the same.<br>He didn't look like he liked that answer.  
>Eggman: YOU SMART MOUTH BRAT! I'LL SHOW YOU NOT TO MAKE A FOOL OF ME! Shean! Destroy him!<br>Shean: Yes master.  
>Shean pounced on me and started to bite my arm. Good thing I had my armor on; it's hard to hurt me with this on. But I have to say, brother is persistence. He kept on biting me until I pushed him off. He was going to attack until a bolt of lightning shot at him. I looked around to see where it came from, until my eyes feel on the girl that was mangled by Shean. She was awake again, but seemed to be fighting the urge to pass out. She smiled and then passed out again. Not surprised that she did, because she is in bad shape and used a good amount of energy to send that bolt towards Shean.<br>I then looked at Shean and was surprised that he finally passed out. That bolt must have been a lot more powerful than I thought.  
>Eggman: Nooooooooooo! Not my killing machine! You brats ruin everything in my life!<br>Then he left. Wow this guy is weird. But I soon forgot him and walked toward Shean. I noticed he had something in his left ear. I reached for it and examined it. Then it hit me. This must be what was controlling him. I decided to keep it, just in case. Then two girls came running in, and white dog and a light blue hedgehog. They looked around and the blue hedgehog noticed me. Before she can question me, the white dog screamed. The blue hedgehog looked over to her and asked what's wrong. The white pointed to the purple wolf girl on the ground. Oh crap! I forgot about her!  
>Sky: On no! Bianca!<br>The blue hedgehog ran up to the wolf girl, or Bianca. The white dog faced me. She had tears running down her eyes but instead of looking sad, she looked furious.  
>Valerie: WHAT DID YOU DO! WHO ARE YOU?<br>What? She thought I did this? I helped the girl not hurt her! But before I could explain myself, she attacked me. She was growling and punching me in the face. I tried to push her off, but she was surprisingly strong.  
>Valerie: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!<br>Me: STOP! I DIDN'T DO THIS TO HER!  
>She stopped, surprisingly, and had a questionable look on her face.<br>Valerie: Then who?  
>Me: My brother, Shean.<br>Sky: Shean did this! And what do you mean by brother?  
>Me: Shean was being controlled by this fat guy. And yes he's my brother; we were separated when we were younger.<br>Sky: Wait. Your name wouldn't be David, right?  
>I was shocked. I guess Shean talked about me.<br>Me: Yes it is.  
>Then we heard grunting noises. We looked over where Shean was laying and saw him moving. The girls had terror written on their faces,<br>Me: Don't worry; I was able to take out the device that was controlling him.  
>To prove my point, I showed them the little mind controlling device. They instantly relaxed. We watched Shean waking up, took him a while to fully wake up.<br>Shean: Wha- where am I?  
>He looked around and spotted us. He was surprised that we were hear and very confused about it too.<br>Sky: Shean? I- is that you?  
>He looked even more confused.<br>Shean: Of course it's me. Why wouldn't it be?  
>Then he started to sniff the air.<br>Shean: Why do I smell blood?  
>The white dog pointed at Bianca, who was still passed out on the ground, but her wounds were starting to heal because the pool of blood around her wasn't growing anymore. Shean finally took noticed at her and her condition. He had the look of surprised on his face.<br>Shean: What happened to her?  
>Valerie: You happened.<br>Shean looked more confused than surprised. I decided to enlighten him.  
>Me: A very fat man was using this device to control you. I guess he order you to get rid of her.<br>I showed him the device as proof. He had a look of sadness and fear on his face.  
>Shean: N-no, I-I couldn't…<br>Sky: But you did and now, she could be dying.  
>Me: We have to take her to a hospital and fast.<br>Valerie: And contact the others, they should now what happen and call of the search since we did find Shean.  
>Shean: Valerie! Grab Bianca and you two ride on my back so we could get her to the hospital faster. Sky and uhh…<br>Me: Now you forgot me, brother? I am hurt that you forgot your younger brother.  
>He looked surprised.<br>Shean: D- David? Is it really you?  
>Me: Yeah it's me. But let's talk about this later.<br>He nodded yes and the white dog or Valerie now, got on him, with Bianca.  
>Shean: Okay. So you and Sky have to run behind me because I can't have so many people on me.<br>I nodded yes and he took off, towards the city.  
>Sky: I guess we should follow him.<br>Me: I agree. Let's go Sky!  
>Sky: Right!<br>And we took off, after Shean. I hope we can save Bianca.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: To the Hospital!

Valerie's Pov.

We have to get there, we just have to! Bianca could be dying right now. At least she stopped bleeding, but she still lost a lot a blood back there. I tried to feel her pulse. At first I couldn't find it, and that made me freak out a bit. But then I finally found it, but it was faint and weak. How long does it take to get to the city?

Me: Shean! Will you hurry up!

Shean: I'm going as fast as I can! Calm down!

Me: I can't since Bianca here is dying!

Shean: Don't you think I'm freaking out too! Especially since… I caused it…

He seems so sad. Urgh! I shouldn't have been so blunt! He must be beating himself up for this.

Me: Um… S-Shean? I-I'm sorry… I didn't… I didn't mean to… upset you. It wasn't yo-your fault-

Shean: No! You don't understand! This was my entire fault… Because of my stupid curse, Bianca is dying now! I-I'm a monster…

Me: No, you're not. It wasn't your fault. It was Eggman's. You had no control over yourself. You shouldn't blame yourself for something you didn't do.

Shean: But I did-

Me: No, you didn't. You were being _controlled_! Don't blame yourself. And besides, you're helping Bianca now by taking us to the hospital. You're trying to fix this. Can't you see? You have good in your heart. No matter if you look like this or in your hedgehog form, you're still the same in the inside. Why can't you understand that simple fact? I mean, I'm a simple person, but even I can understand that. Think over it.

He stayed quiet after that. I guess I really did give him something to think about. Boy! Bianca would be proud.

Shean's Pov.

Man, who knew Valerie would say something so… moving? But, she's right! Why can't I see that? Why everyone else and not me? Why am I so different?

*So Shean kept on running. He ran into town, and many stared at the strange beast that had a wolf and a dog on top of it. Shean ran to the nearest hospital he could find. At first the nurses were afraid of the giant beast before them, but Shean kept on telling them to hurry up and help his friend. Finally the nurses and doctors snapped out of it and took Bianca away from Valerie. They put her in a gurney and wheeled her to a room not too far from where they stood. They told the two to stay in the waiting room. They ended up scaring the other Mobians that were also in the room.

Later on David and Sky came running in.*

Sky: What happened? Is Bianca going to be okay?

Valerie: We don't know yet. They haven't told us anything.

Me: Have you guys got in contact with the others?

David: Well it was lucky for Sky that I had my phone on. Why don't you guys have your on phones?

Valerie: I lost mine.

Shean: I don't have pockets.

Sky: I left mine at home.

David: Anyway… It was good that at least one person in the rest of the groups had their phone.

Sky: And that I knew their numbers by heart.

Valerie: You need to get a life…

Sky: Hey! I have a life!

Valerie: So what do you do with it?

Sky: Um… well… j-just, SHUT UP!

Valerie: I rest my case.

David: Are you really their friend, Shean?

Me: Yeah. Why?

Before David could answer, a doctor walked up to us. A little hesitant but I couldn't blame him. He was a red bat with very large glasses.

Bat: Hello. I am Dr. Ryder. Are you the two um… people that brought the patient Bianca the Wolf?

Valerie: Yes. Shean and I brought her. Is she alright?

Dr. Ryder: Bianca seems to be in critical condition. Right now we are not sure if she will make it, but with those kinds of wounds, she is most likely to die. But we're doing everything we can to keep her alive.

When he said she might die, my heart sank. The only thing I could think of is that this is my entire fault. I was the one that hurt her, and if she dies I would be the one to blame.

Everyone else looked taken a back. No one wants to think about her death.

Dr. Ryder: Would you please tell me how this happened?

Now I was speechless. If I tell him that I did it, then when she dies, I would be blamed and jailed. I'm too young for jail! It seems that Sky knew what I was thinking, because she spoke up next.

Sky: She was attacked. We're not sure by what; it was hard to see what it was. But it ran away when we saw it.

Dr. Ryder: Are you sure you don't know what it was?

Valerie: No. We don't.

Dr. Ryder: Well then. Why was she alone, at night?

David: She was having some difficulties and she wanted to be alone.

Dr. Ryder: What kind of difficulties.

Everyone looked uneasy. I guess they didn't think this through very well. So I stepped in.

Me: Her parents were recently killed.

The doctor's face turned from serious to a mix between shock, and sadness.

Dr. Ryder: Oh… I'm sorry to hear that.

Valerie: It's okay. You didn't know.

Dr. Ryder: Well. I should go back and tend to your friend.

Everyone nodded, and he turned around and left. Well I guess we just have to wait and see if Bianca will pull through.

*A little later*

Dr. Ryder came back, but with a sad look on his face. We crowed around him so we can hear what he has to say. He walked up to us slowly and said something no one wanted to hear.

…

…

…

Dr. Ryder: Your friend has past away…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Light.

Bianca's Pov.

Where am I?

What happened?

Wasn't I fighting Shean?

Why can't I remember anything?

This place looks like my… my old home. I mean it's a bright white color, but it had the same furniture, all my mom's old plants, it had the feeling of home. I started looking around. The place was the same as always, my room, my brother's room, even my parent's room. It was the same.

But why am I here?

I was starting to feel the sadness wash over me. I never wanted to come back. That's the whole reason why I left, and then decided to stay at Mobius when I was kidnapped by Dr. Eggman.

?: Bianca?

What the heck? Who said that?

I turned around and saw the two last people I would ever see again…

… My parents…

Mom: _Hola hija_. (Hello daughter.)

Dad: How have you been?

I was speechless. What were they doing here? This must be a trick.

Me: W-who are you?

Dad: Think Bianca. I don't think you have forgotten us.

Mom: _Hija, somos nosotros_. (Daughter, it's us.)

Me: _Pero no puede ser, ustedes están muertos_. (But it can't be, you guys are dead.)

Dad: But we are. _Sé que puede__ser confuso, pero__somos nosotros_. (I know it can be confusing, but it is us.)

Me: But… how?

Then it hit me. I'm dead.

Me: I'm dead, aren't I?

Mom: _Sí, mi amor_. (Yes, my love.)

Me: No… It can't be… IT'S NOT TRUE!

Mom: _Sin embargo__, lo es_. (But, it is.)

Dad: But you don't have to stay here.

Me: I… I don't?

Dad: No. You still have a lot more time, you're still very young.

Mom: _Se ha hecho mucho__bien,__usted puede decidir__si puede__quedarse o irse_. (You have done much good, you can decide to stay or go.)

Me: I can?

Dad: _Si_. (Yes.)

So what should I do? Should I stay with my parents or go and never see them again. I missed them terribly. But them I wouldn't be able to see my friends again. What should I do?

Me: Wait. Is it okay if I stay here, for a while?

Mom: _No veo__por qué no._ (I don't see why not.)

So I stayed with them for a while. We talked, they were asking how Enrique and I've been, and I said I was fine, but that Enrique was mad at me. They asked me why and I told them that he thinks that it was my fault that they were dead. They were angry with my brother, and reassured me that it was not my fault. It was like they never left.

But soon I decided that I should go.

Mom: _Adiós,__Bianca__. _(Goodbye, Bianca.)

Dad: We'll see each other, don't worry.

Me: Goodbye _mamá y papá._

I looked around, and I thought of a new question.

Me: How do I get out?

Dad: Come on Bianca. You know how to get out of our house.

Me: Well I'm sorry if I didn't think of that in the first place.

They just laughed as I headed towards the door…

*Back at the hospital*

Third Person Pov.

Valerie, Shean, Sky and David have just received the news. They were all heartbroken, David not so much because he barely knew Bianca.

Dr. Ryder: I'm so sorry for your lost.

Shean: Can we see her? Please?

Dr. Ryder: Yes you can.

Dr. Ryder led the four to the room were Bianca was. They circled around her, all of them not believing that she was really dead.

Dr. Ryder: I'll leave you to say your goodbyes.

Sky: If anyone comes asking for Bianca, could you please led them here and tell them the news?

Dr. Ryder: Of course.

So they stayed there and watched Bianca carefully, letting out a few sniffles, or in Shean's case, a few whines.

Soon the other's made it to the hospital, receiving the news and being sent to the room. The room was full of Bianca's friends. Some of the girls were crying, and most of the boys were holding in their emotions.

A few minutes past and they decided to leave the room. Dr. Ryder came in the room and pulled the blanket over her head. He was about to pull the plug from the heart monitor when he heard a beep.

*Beep*

He looked at the monitor…

*beep*

Dr. Ryder: How can this be?

*beep*

She had a pulse and her heart was beating again.

*beep*… *beep*

He walked over to her and saw the blanket that was on her face moving up and down…

*beep*… *beep*

Dr. Ryder: She's breathing. She's alive!

*beep*… *beep… *beep*

Dr. Ryder: Nurse! Tell the group that Bianca's alive!

Nurse: Yes doctor.

Her heart finally got to a healthy and steady beat again. Dr. Ryder took the blanket off of her face. Her friends made it to the room and watch Bianca…

Her hand twitched…

She was trying to open her eyes…

She started to moan…

She was waking up…

Everyone waited for her to wake up.

She finally was able to open her eyes fully. It was hard to see, but it finally was clear enough to see. What she saw surprised her. All her friends were around her… and a red bat…

She smiled a weak smile and said only two words…

Bianca: Hey… guys…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Aftermath.

Third Person Pov.

Bianca was alive, and all her friends were happy. Dr. Ryder said it was a miracle. He also said that Bianca had to stay at the hospital for a few weeks, and that she was not allowed to leave her bed by herself for a few days. Of course this upset her because she hates not being able to move around. Her friends told her that they would try to visit her every day, which made her a little happier.

So Bianca stayed in her bed, getting very annoyed as the days past. She even started using her powers for some… fun…

But still she stayed there, drawing in her notebook (because Valerie dropped that off one day), she would doodle, or write stories. And soon she was able to at least get out of her bed on her own, now she was able to at least walk around the hospital, or run around. And that would aggravate the nurses and other doctors who were trying to work. But she was having too much fun to care.

A month or so past and Dr. Ryder said it was time for her to go. Bianca was jumping with joy when she heard that come from him. She was finally able to leave the boring hospital. She was even getting sick of the color white. Valerie and Shean were the one who picked her up from the hospital and walked her home. It was also better for Shean. Not only was his house fixed and he had his little brother with him again, but Bianca didn't blame him for what happened. She would say that she knew what happened, that David told her that he was being controlled by Eggman and he wasn't to blame.

Everything was looking brighter for the group of friends, but they didn't see the shadow lurking behind them, watching a certain purple wolf. But that is a story for another time, in the near or distant future.

The End


End file.
